Neximar
Neximar '''is a character that spawned to fight Alypos. It is the '''Third Wave of The Limiters. It is known better as the Third Wave, 'the original form of Neximar was corrupted by Seeker of Stardust. Neximar's powers are related to matter manipulation, like Alk and Seleka. 'Corruption of purpose Neximar was spawned at the Lifemaker's Dome after Micoda's awakening at the twin volcanoes. Its birth was because the Will of the Universe became aware of the upcoming battle of Micoda at Grand Colosseum. Unlike the other Waves, it was not an entity seeking to prevent the emergence of Spirit of the Apocalypses. Rather, it was seeking for the weaknesses and angles of attack to defeat it and its shell, Alypos, which it would eventually reconstruct. Neximar ventured outside the Dome and Zero Gate, but it was not aware that a curious force had noticed it. It was a creature with lust for nothing but power, a Bleached One under the name of Seeker of Stardust. It was a being born from Strethos entering the Other World, which had inherited the unstable energies and ambition of Strethos. In the emptiness of Astral Borderline, there was nowhere to hide and the Seeker's energies defeated Neximar, who had not had any chance to actually fight. The Seeker of Stardust fused with Neximar's body, forfeiting its own body for the more efficient body of the Third Wave. The even greater instability resulting from the fusion served to fuel Seeker's madness. The newly emerging character was a fundamental idealist with no remorse over its actions - a character that would be known simply as Third Wave. The entity of terror Third Wave had the instinctive curiosity for the Might of Infinity. Its powers had become those of alchemy. The character stealthily visited the military bases of the beaten Draken Empire near the border of Other World. All whom he encountered were killed to prevent information of him from spreading. The corpses which he gathered were then reanimated as cyborgs: Third Wave inserted stardust within them and configured them as chakra-responsive machines. The critical part to all of this, to remain hidden and enigmatic, was to have power sources within them which would disintegrate upon their defeat. The mind-controlled individuals then served as his eyes as he ventured into Other World to execute a plan. He began attacking the crystal states and depleting their energies in order to have the runic continent produce its last resort: natural balance through the Might of Infinity. The creature continued its way of business: those unfortunate to cross paths with the murderous alchemist would be defeated and reformed to join its ranks of mindless slaved assassins. A single man known as Shenn, the leader of the blue crystal state, proved himself capable enough to defeat the mind-controlled clones in larger quantities, so the alchemist decided to fight himself. Shenn was overpowered by the mastermind's attacks and fled. Yet his assaults could never truly destroy any of the crystal states, as they could always co-ordinate efforts to stabilize. From the rubble of the Draken Empire The day came that the entity known as Third Wave felt the scope of events that took place at Grand Colosseum. The sacrifice of a thousand souls, the destruction of the Universe's edge, the backlash of both the Will of the Universe and the dead were unbelievable to the solitary warrior of darkness. The fall of The Divine Core. Behind these events were the heroes Micoda, The Grey Comet, and Welkere. While he considered Welkere an equally cunning and worthy opponent, the one left alive at the end was Micoda, the hero of which he had heard many rumours. As Micoda was threatened by the foe that had fallen, he sought to find out more about the enigmatic Divine Core and its plans. A man called Hedgeton, a sadistic officer of the fallen empire, interested the Third Wave. The man had escaped, but the Third Wave felt that he could easily be swayed. The two of them met at the edge of Other World, where the man had fled, approaching the continent. Third Wave approached him in a docile way. "Come with me and I will show you the empire I have built. Alypos and its core have nothing on the might of my world, moving on at a steady pace to reveal the ancient powers." Hedgeton was astounded, but still appeared loyal and promised that he would consider for a while and come with him to see if what he had spoken was true. In just few hours he saw how the man had crafted the perfectly oppressive society. They agreed on an alliance, but in truth, the wish to see Alypos's victory come to fruition once more still lingered in Hedgeton's heart. The Third Wave sent Hedgeton to claim all the data of the project, but the man understood that he could run into enemies. The Third Wave approved of the logic and sent not only his clone to safeguard the trip, but promised to come along himself later as well. Third Wave, however, found out that the blue crystal mages under Shenn had a plan that had made some energies swirl (though he never knew it was the Grey Maelstrom). Thus he betrayed Hedgeton's expectations and stayed to observe, though he never found out what it was they were planning. Hedgeton retrieved most of the documents and subjects from the secret Dread Ward within the Prison of Eternity, but the hero Micoda entered with the original of Seeker of Stardust: Strethos the Corrector. This was problematic and the clone asked Hedgeton to return while he would suicidally take the two of them down. The clone assassinated Strethos with ease, but Micoda counter-attacked and overpowered the clone. The remains of the clone, however, only puzzled Micoda. The hunt for Third Wave Third Wave was happy to find out that the subjects of the man included Adocim, the shadow of Micoda. Yet he could not be controlled and had escaped, seeking vengeance in what way he could. Micoda reached Other World, seeking the antagonistic alchemist. Third Wave's effects were too clear and oppressive to ignore anymore. The man who had opposed Third Wave, Shenn, came back from setting up the Grey Maelstrom, a secret safeguard in place to stop the fall of the Empire even if Third Wave succeeded. Micoda had felt the power of the Ancient of Infinity, Ishea, who had begun to awake in the heart of the continent. Hedgeton and Third Wave both faced Micoda and his allies, but the battle resulted in very little gain to either side. Afterwards, Micoda and Ishea encountered and in the end, though he knew little of the details, Micoda emerged victorious. Third Wave required more power, and took Adocim to the astral borderline to examine his capabilities. Micoda was drawn out and the two of them faced off. In the midst of the battle, some allies appeared to Micoda's side: Bolt, Gambit, and Catastrophe. The battle escalated and they fell one by one, as the enigmatic alchemist unleashed its real self: the Seeker of Stardust. Micoda pressed on, and destroyed the weakened Seeker. In its death, Neximar could finally communicate and advised Micoda to take its essence and use it to defeat Alypos. Revival and the battle The essence of Neximar resided in an orb, which Micoda carried onward. Soon after, he found out about Memoxara, who resided in Third Worlds. Neximar was restored into humanoid form and with Memoxara, they prepared to face off against Alypos. The new forces of Memoxara, the Moderns, were marched to battle the allies of Alypos as Neximar was tasked with finding the weakness of the beast through the Zero Gate. Yet the size and powers of the beast they were facing were beyond their wildest dreams. Neximar attacked its weakness only to find the Zero Gate invulnerable. The dream was shattered, and once again, the only thing that saved Micoda's battle was The Grey Comet. Neximar re-calculated, seeking openings in the beast to exploit. Finally, he realized that the now greatly oversized dragon's nostrils were basically a perfect opportunity for infiltration. He communicated it over to Micoda, who attacked and infiltrated. It is unknown what became of Neximar after the battle, though he might have been killed if he stayed while the battleground became Ethereal Pyre. Category:Characters